bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Underground Cave Adventure
Plot When The Guppies and Tiff discover a cavern inside Tiff's mansion.They decided to explore it.Deema convinced everybody to nickname her Kaleidoscope (E-Scope) for short.Meanwhile Mr Grouper and Tiff's Dad set out to find the Guppies. Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies and the Groupers visiting Tiff's mansion.) * Molly: “You have an awesome mansion.” * Tiff: “Thanks Guys.” * Deema: “This is gonna be great.I’m nicknaming myself Kaleidoscope.” * All: “Kaleidoscope.” * Deema: “Maybe you Guys can call me E-Scope for short.” * All: “Fine.” * Tiff: “I wonder what will happens if...” (He and Deema pushed the button and it activates a cavern.) * Deema: “This place is so fintastic.” * Tiff: “C’mon.Let’s explore.” (The Guppies followed Tiff in the caverns.Molly saw Deema at the entrance.) * Molly: “Deema, c’mon.” * Deema: (Whistles). * Molly: “I mean Kaleidoscope.” * Deema: “Nobody leaves E-Scope behind and gets away with it.Hey everyone, Wait for me.” (Deema followed her friends in the cavern.Meanwhile, The Groupers and Tiff’s parents are chatting each other.) * Tiff’s Mom: “I heard that Deema has nicknamed herself Kaleidoscope.” * Mr Grouper: “More Like E-Scope.” * Tiff’s Dad: “That’s our alarm.Which means it’s time to make supper.” * Mrs Grouper: “Let’s go get the Guppies.” (Mr and Mrs Grouper went to get the Guppies and the first thing they saw was the secret cavern.) * Mr Grouper: “Oh my.” * Mrs Grouper: “The Guppies might have discovered it and then explored it.” * Mr Grouper: “We’ve got to find them.” (Meanwhile, the Guppies are having fun exploring the caverns and splashing at the lagoon.) * Molly: “Going Down.Whoo-Hoo.Yeah.Alright.Whee.” * Gil: “This is fun.” * Goby: “Sure is.” * Deema: “Ready or not Tiff.Here I come.” (Deema slides down and hops from stone to stone and lands on the other side near Tiff.) * Tiff: “Isn’t this amazing.I think we’ll called it.TiffVille.” * Deema: “I think it’s pretty awesome.” * Molly: “Sure is.” * Oona: “But we must go now.” * Nonny: “Yeah.It’s nearly time for supper.” * Gil: “Lead the way Tiff and Deema.I mean Kaleidoscope.” (The Guppies followed Tiff and Deema.Soon, they came across a fork in the path.) * Tiff: “Hey Gil.Why don’t you lead the way.” * Gil: “You led us here remember.” * Deema: “Let’s go this way.C’mon.” (The Guppies followed Deema and they stopped near a cliff.) * Gil: “Whoa!” * Deema: “Yahoo.” * Oona: (Screams). * All: (Screaming). (They stop near a cliff on the bottom is lava.) * Tiff: “Okay.Good News is that we’re okay.” * Deema: “Bad News is we’ve got ourselves completely and totally lost.” * All: “Help!” (Meanwhile Tiff’s Parents and the Groupers got their exploring gear on.) * Mr Grouper: “I’ll get the kids.” * Tiff’s Dad: “I’ll come with you.I just love to help out.” * Mrs Grouper: “Please be careful honey.” * Mr Grouper: “Don’t worry sweetie.We will.” (Mr Grouper and Tiff’s Dad went in the cavern to find the Guppies and Tiff.Meanwhile, a grumbling sound made the cavern shake.) * Tiff: “Oh goodness.” * Deema: “Was that an earthquake.” * Goby: “Was it a rockslide.” * Nonny: “Was that an earthriver.” * Molly: “Nope.My stomach’s growling.I’m so hungry.” * Tiff: “What are we going to do now Guys.” * Deema: “We’re lost.How will we ever find the way out?” * Gil: “Hey guys.” * Oona: “Check it out.” * Gil: “A minecart.” * Oona: “And there’s enough room for all seven of us.” * Tiff: “Awesome.Front row.Called it.” * Nonny: “Goby and I will keep the ladies safe in the back.” * Molly: “Alright.” (The Guppies raced over to the minecart.Deema was just standing by herself.) * Molly: “Deema, let’s go.C’mon.” * Deema: (Whistles). * Molly: “I mean Kaleidoscope.” * Deema: “Nobody leaves E-Scope behind and gets away with it(Tarzan Yell).” * Tiff: “Yep.That’s true.Anyway, make room for us.” * Deema: “Hey Guys, Wait for me!” (Deema races to the minecart and does a few flips and jumps in with Molly, Goby and Nonny.Meanwhile, Mr Grouper and Tiff’s Dad are looking for the kids.) * Mr Grouper: “Where could the kids be.” * Tiff’s Dad: “They could be anywhere.” * Mr Grouper: “Hey look.Deema’s trail of pearls from her necklace.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Quick.Follow that trail of beads.” (Tiff’s Dad and Mr Grouper followed a trail of beads that fell from Deema’s necklace.Meanwhile Tiff’s Mom and Mrs Grouper waited but Mr Grouper and Tiff’s Dad had never returned.) * Tiff’s Mom: “What’s taking them so long.” * Mrs Grouper: “Maybe we can get a ball of wool and use it to find our way back.” * Tiff’s Mom: “Good idea.Let’s go find one now.” (Meanwhile, the Guppies and Tiff are riding the minecart.) * All: (Screaming). * Molly: “Can someone put on the brakes.” * Deema: “It’s stuck.” * Gil: “I’ll help.” * Oona: “Here Guys.Let me help.” (Suddenly they broke the brakes.) * All: “Uh Oh.” * Deema: “The brakes are broken.” * All: (Screaming)“Whoa.” * Goby: “That wasn’t so bad.” * All: (Screaming). * Tiff: “Wow.That was a blast.” * Molly: “I’ll give you a blast in a minute Tiff.” * Nonny: “Uh Oh.” * Deema: “It’s the way out.I always knew this idea would work.” * Nonny: “It’s not the way out.Everybody jump!” * All: “Jump?” (They saw that they we’re heading for the end of the track.The Guppies jumped out of the minecart and it fell down a deep dark pit.) * Goby: “Now we’re really lost.” * All: “Help!” (Meanwhile, Mr Grouper and Tiff’s Dad are looking for the Guppies.) * Mr Grouper: “I wonder where the kids are.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Maybe they went this way.” * Mr Grouper: “C’mon.” (Mr Grouper and Tiff’s Dad swam down the path.Meanwhile, the Guppies are near a canyon.) * Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Deema Tarzan yelling episodes